falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Powder Gangers
Vault 19 Powder Gang NCRCF Powder Gang Joe Cobb's Gang Primm escaped convicts Chavez's Gang |locations =Mojave Wasteland: Hunter's farm Long 15 Highway NCR Correctional Facility Powder Ganger camp east Powder Ganger camp north Powder Ganger camp south Powder Ganger camp west Primm Vault 19 Whittaker farmstead |baseid = |footer = Reputation image from Fallout: New Vegas. }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= }} The Powder Gangers (sometimes referred to as Powder Gangsters by Johnson Nash) are a chain gang of escaped convicts operating in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background The NCR Correctional Facility is the dominant location of the central Mojave Wasteland. In the distant past, it was the Jean Conservancy, a low-security all-female prison. Under recent NCR control, it was used to house prisoners on work release. The prisoners worked the railroad parallel to the Long 15 under NCR trooper supervision, maintaining the vital land link between the Boneyard and New Vegas. Eventually, many NCR troopers guarding the prison were pulled away to run Colorado River border patrol. When the guard staff was low, the prisoners executed a daring and violent coup. Because the rail crews often used explosives (typically dynamite) to blast through rock or get rid of train cars that were locked/fixed on the line, the prisoners inevitably acquired small amounts that they hid in their cells. When they made their break, they blasted their way out. The interior of the prison was clearly the scene of a large riot where the prisoners used explosives, improvised weapons, and stolen NCR trooper equipment to break through multiple walls and scatter through the desert. A lot of the prisoners weren’t in on the escape plan formally; they just got caught up in the moment. Consequently, a lot of them didn’t really know where to go when the dust settled. A large contingent of Powder Gangers can be found in Vault 19 though many squatted in the prison and have been informally raiding since then.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Organization There are several groups of loosely organized Powder Gangers, many remain in the prison and have been raiding surrounding areas under the leadership of Eddie. There are factions of Powder Gangers spread far along the south-west part of the Mojave Wasteland, as far down as Nipton. The smaller groups of Powder Gangers are all lead by a strong or cunning underboss, like Joe Cobb. A large contingent of Powder Gangers can be found in Vault 19 under the leadership of Samuel Cooke, although there they are identified as escaped convicts. Relations with the outside Due to their hostility, the Powder Gangers have little to no friendly relations with outside groups. They are hated by both the NCR, whom they were former prisoners of, and Caesar's Legion, for harassing their raiding parties west of the Colorado River. The Brotherhood of Steel also seems to dislike them due to interfering with patrols near and in Hidden Valley. Neutral relations are not completely unheard of, as seen in Nipton, although they are very rare. The willingness of Samuel Cooke's group in Vault 19 to join the Great Khans suggests at least some respect is held for the Khans, though no formal relations exist between the two groups without intervention from the Courier. Technology The favored and most common weapons among the Powder Gangers are explosives, primarily the powder charges and dynamite which they acquired during their time in prison and escape. However, they also have a large arsenal of guns; some stolen, others looted from dead NCRCF guards. Their guns tend to be weak; they carry single shotguns, 9mm pistols, varmint rifles, and .357 Magnum revolvers. Interactions with the player character Quests * Run Goodsprings Run: Side with Joe Cobb against the town of Goodsprings and help kill Ringo. * Eddie's Emissary: Earn the trust of the Powder Gangers in the NCRCF. * I Fought the Law: Run errands for Eddie in the NCRCF. * Why Can't We Be Friends?: Help Samuel Cooke or Philip Lem with a few tasks in Vault 19. * Booted: Free the enslaved Powder Gangers from the Legion camp. Effects of player's actions * Completing Ghost Town Gunfight will earn negative reputation with the Powder Gangers. * If the player character has negative reputation with the Powder Gangers, groups of one to three of them will occasionally ambush them south of Primm and west of the Prospector's Den. Members * Joe Cobb * Oliver Swanick * Philip Lem * Scrambler * Various unnamed powder gangers * Eddie's bodyguards * Escaped convicts }} Notable quotes * - Trudy * * * * * * Endings Notes * Though Powder Gangers almost all have Evil karma, the larger Powder Ganger faction is not marked as Evil. Notably, this means that stealing items owned by the Powder Ganger faction will incur negative karma. * There are several looted caravans along the Long 15 with Powder Gangers hovering around the area. One in particular, a Crimson Caravan Company's caravan slightly northeast of Jean Sky Diving, has a rather sinister scene with a couple of dead caravan guards, the female of which is stripped of her outfit (unlike the male guard, who is still wearing his leather armor). One of the two Powder Gangers stationed there will always be hostile. This was the caravan that Ringo was with until it was ambushed, leading to him fleeing to Goodsprings. * If the player character happens to have Arcade Gannon as a companion when near some Powder Gangers, they will say "We used to buy and sell guys like four-eyes back in prison." * Originally, the Powder Gangers along the Long 15 were immediately hostile to the Courier if the latter was not disguised as a Powder Ganger themselves. This was later changed in a patch, with the raiding camps only being hostile if the Courier has obtained enough negative reputation (Vilified) with the Powder Gangers. Appearances Powder Gangers appear in Fallout: New Vegas and J.E. Sawyer's ''Fallout'' RPG. The 215 Rail Line Powder Gang were also due to appear in Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. Category:Powder Gangers de:Pulverbanditen es:Bandidos de la pólvora fr:Poudriers nl:Powder Gangers pl:Kajdaniarze pt:Powder Gangers ru:Подрывники uk:Підривники zh:炸藥幫